Harmony Tries To Go To Paris
by artemis66
Summary: Spike is brought back by Harmony so he can take her to Paris BS and it is set in season 7, please read and review because it is my first fic
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This does not belong to me if it did do you think I would be sitting here writing this? NOOOOOOOO. Obviously I would be off some were with Spike and Jonathan.  
  
As Harmony pulled out of Wolfman and Hart, in her pink bug, she heard Buffy's name being called out by the scabies and AI's. Obviously, something was wrong but she did not care, she was going to Paris. As she drove down the road to Sunnydale she thought of all the fun she would have shopping and sightseeing. Oh, this is going to be so much fun, she thought. As she reached the crater, she did a locating spell to find where Spike lay buried. Hopefully he has gotten over Buffy by now, Harmony thought, as she set up the candles for her spell. Because by God if he had not gotten over that whore she was going to stake him on the spot. Now that the candles were setup, she said the spell that she found at Wolfman and Hart. They really should keep these things more protected she thought. Harmony raised her hands and suddenly all of Sunnydale High School was being remade around her. Then suddenly she saw Spike become reassembled from the ash that he had dissolved into. Pleas Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer if I did do you think I would be writing this. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! I would be with Jonathan or Spike.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this I will try to get them out quicker. Also, did anyone go to the Ghost of the Robot concert at the El Ray theater and take pictures cause if you did can u email them to me. I would like to thank becca, spuffyfan22, TJ woodland, Bandgeek252, Nala Bouash, Althaea, siriussnape, slayerfan91, lalapoandtheothertellitub, Erin Kaye Hashet, SinisterChic Heather Martin, and tinkerbell42 for reviewing and anyone else I missed I am sorry just tell me and I will add you next time.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and saw a flash of blond hair, "Buffy?" he asked. "No," said the unmistakable voice of Harmony. " I am not her, God you just got back and all you can think about is her."  
"Bloody Hell," Spike shouted as he moved away from her. "What are you doing here? I thought Sunnyhell was destroyed!" he said. "Oh, that. I brought you back from the dead because now that I work at Wolfram and Hart and I get access to all this secret stuff. It is really cool, also you never took me to Paris ." Harmony said as she sat down next to him. "WHAT! This is all about going to bloody Paris!" Spike shouted, as he tried to stand. "Well that and also anyone I ever dated ran away or tried to stake me." Harmony said sadly. "Oh, I am sorry." Spike said, as he moved over to her back, "But I think it's because all you ever talk about is Paris." "Oh well." Harmony said perking up. "Now I have you so it will all be okay." "Wait. Hold it right there missy. I am not taking you to bloody Paris. I need to see a girl. See ya." Spike said as he stood up. "What? What about Paris?" Harmony wined. "Try a bloke named Andrew. I am sure he would love to take you. You might have to sire him though. Plus, if you take him maybe it will get him off my back. I keep catching him trying to take pictures of me in the shower." Spike shuddered as the thought of the time he and Buffy found the camera marked "Andrew" in the shower. "Oh okay, thanks." Harmony said in her oh so perky manner. "So how do I get out of here?" Spike asked as he looked around. "Oh, I drove here in my oh so stylish new pink bug." She said as she stood up. "You can't ride in it though." "Oh and why is that?" Spike asked. "Well for one you are not wearing any clothes. (A/N: drool at the though) "Bloody hell why did you not say that sooner?" Spike shouted and jumped up. "Well you looked so hot like that." Harmony answered calmly. "Well do you have any clothes for me?" Spike asked. "Ya. In the car." Harmony answered with a sigh. "Good. Now if you will excuse me, I will go get it." Spike said as he walked to the car. "Fine." Harmony answered as she trailed behind him. ******(After Spike got dressed and got in the car with Harmony.)****** Harmony asked, "So, where do you want to go?" "To Hypervention Hotel." Spike answered "O.K." Harmony said. 'God. Why the hell am I wearing a Hawaiian shirt.' Spike thought.  
  
TBC please read and review. See it is longer now 


	3. AN Important

Hey I have some bad news I was grounded from the internet so my story will not be posted for about 3 weeks sorry. Till then TTFN. 


End file.
